Nominees, Presenters, and Winners (98 Wookiees)
BLOOPER OF THE YEARPresented by Sasha Maclaren#'50% WINNER! Carrie falls into a ditch - Dust Devil (Carrie Davis, Alan Winston, Jackson Haynes)' #18% Alan gets hit by a truck driven by Jason - We are Such Stuff as Dreams are Made of (Alan Winston, Jason Pape, Cory Petkovsek) #17% Alan tries to catch up to the Penal Colony Pugeot - The Jedi part 3: The Smuggler (Alan Winston, Andrew Link, Carrie Davis, Josh Hadachek) #12% Jason goes absolutely insane - Ep7: The COMM382 Showcase (Jason Pape, Alan Winston, Carrie Davis) #03% Alan & Jackson's saber battle bloopers - The Jedi part 2: The Dark Jedi (Alan Winston, Jackson Haynes, Carrie Davis, Josh Hadachek) BEST NEW CAST/CREWMEMBER Presented by Warren Blyth#'26% WINNER! Dan Magill' #23% Katy Zilverberg #20% Chrissy Slayden #17% Josh Hadachek #14% Andrew Link BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR IN A SKETCH Presented by Dan Magill#'32% WINNER! Josh Hadachek - Gum-Chewing Man - Irrational Paranoia' #29% Dan Magill - K.E.N. - GI Joe versus Barbie #24% Carrie Davis - Meg - Irrational Paranoia #12% Jason Pape - Sopor - We are Such Stuff as Dreams are Made of #06% Andrew Link - Mac - Irrational Paranoia FX/STUNT SEQUENCE OF THE YEAR Presented by Jeff Bennett#'40% WINNER! The YMCA Dance - Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater 2 (Alan Winston)' #21% The Car Chase - The Jedi part 3 (Alan Winston, Andrew Link, Josh Hadachek, Carrie Davis) #19% The Millennium Falcon - M.I.B. (Alan Winston, Jason Pape, Carrie Davis) #11% The Lightsaber Battle - The Jedi part 2 (Alan Winston, Jackson Haynes, Josh Hadachek, Carrie Davis) #09% Jackson Gets Hit by a Truck - Jackson Haynes: A Portrait in Pain (Alan Winston, Juston Chandler, Jason Pape) BEST GUEST STAR (EPISODE) Presented by Jackson Haynes#'43% WINNER! Vanilla Ice - Episode 18 (Vanilla Ice)' #23% K. Shawn Edgar - Episode 8 (The Library) #15% Jeff Bennett - Episode 16 (The Second Film Festival) #14% Jessica Haynes - Episode 10 (That Jackson Documentary) #06%Cory Frye - Episode 11 (The Newspaper Interview) BEST GUEST STAR (SKETCH) Presented by Stamati Stamatiou#'36% WINNER! K. Shawn Edgar - Agent Caution - Irrational Paranoia' #33% Amy Rodgers - "Pencil Girl" - Irrational Paranoia #17 % Brett Lunceford - The People vs. Alan Winston #08% Jeff Bennett - The People vs. Alan Winston #06% Charles Lind - Dust Devil BEST WRITER (EPISODE) Presented by Carrie Davis#'37% WINNER! Alan Winston - Episode 1 (The Introduction)' #34% K. Shawn Edgar - Episode 8 (The Library) writer #12% Andrew Link - Episode 16 (The Second Film Festival) co-writer #11% Katy Zilverberg - Episode 14 (The Bloopers part 1) writer #06% Will Black - Episode 15 (The Bloopers 2) co-writer BEST WRITER (SKETCH) Presented by Clarissa Filice, Renee Gilbert, and Laura Palmer#'31% WINNER! Dan Magill & Paul Forster - Irrational Paranoia' #29% Alan Winston - Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater 2: The Bounty Hunters #20% Andrew Link - GI Joe versus Barbie #11% Jason Pape - The NeXt-Files writer #09% Jackson Haynes - Dust Devil co-writer BEST DIRECTOR (EPISODE) Presented by Andrew Link#'33% WINNER! Katy Zilverberg - Episode 18 (Vanilla Ice) director' #31% Carrie Davis - Episode 7 (The COMM 382 Showcase) #19% Dan Magill - Episode 13 (Impromptu) director #11% Alan Winston - Episode 1 (The Introduction) #06% Andrew Link - Episode 14 (The Bloopers part 1) director BEST DIRECTOR (SKETCH) Presented by Karissa Knurowski#'43% WINNER! K. Shawn Edgar - The People vs. Alan Winston co-director' #34% Alan Winston - The Jedi: part 3 - The Smuggler #20% Dan Magill & Paul Forster - Irrational Paranoia #06% Andrew Link - GI Joe versus Barbie #00% Jackson Haynes - Dust Devil THE LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT AWARD Presented by Alan Winston#'53% WINNER! Juston Chandler (1991-1998) Our first effects coordinator, star of Huck Finn and Gatsby '93. Appeared in 8 videos, was crew on 9.' #18% Dan Martinak (1991-1996) One of the founding members of the group, starred in Day of Reckoning and Hamlet, appeared in 5 videos. #13% Irv Hubler (1992-1993) Our second director, appeared in numerous 'for fun' type projects. Disappeared in 1994. #11% Andrea Adamson (1993-1994) Our second actress, co-starred in 1984 and Hamlet, appeared in only those two videos. #06% Karyn Fraser (1993-1998) Our first actress, co-star of Gatsby '93 and Hamlet. Appeared in 6 videos. BEST ACTOR (EPISODE) Presented by David Rios#'31% WINNER! Jackson Haynes - Episode 10 (That Jackson Documentary)' #21% Chrissy Slayden - Episode 12 (The First Film Festival) #19% Jason Pape - Episode 1 (The Introduction) #14% Andrew Link - Episode 16 (The Second Film Festival) #11% Will Black - Episode 15 (The Bloopers part 2) BEST ACTOR (SKETCH) Presented by K. Shawn Edgar#'37% WINNER! Carrie Davis - Scully - The NeXt-Files' #26% Alan Winston - Gerald Kellerman - The Jedi: part 3 - The Smuggler #20% Katy Zilverberg - The People vs. Alan Winston #11% Andrew Link - Derek Wilson - The Jedi: part 3 - The Smuggler #06% Jackson Haynes - Martin Alfredson - The Jedi: part 2 - The Dark Jedi EPISODE OF THE YEAR Presented by Sasha Maclaren#'43% WINNER! Episode 18 - Vanilla Ice (Alan Winston, Carrie Davis, Katy Zilverberg, Ken Abrassart, Vanilla Ice)' #31% Episode 8 - The Library (Alan Winston, Jason Pape, Carrie Davis, K. Shawn Edgar) #14% Episode 10 - That Jackson Documentary (Alan Winston, Jason Pape, Jackson Haynes, Jessica Haynes) #04% Episode 1 - The Introduction (Alan Winston, Jason Pape, Carrie Davis, Jackson Haynes) #02% Episode 4 - The Baby (Alan Winston, Jason Pape, Jackson Haynes, Jessica Haynes) SKETCH OF THE YEAR Presented by Alan Winston#'37% WINNER! The People vs. Alan Winston (Alan Winston, Katy Zilverberg, K. Shawn Edgar, Andrew Link, Chrissy Slayden, Jeff Bennett, Brett Lunceford, Casey Bair, Brian Salsig, Paul Forster)' #23% M.I.B. (Alan Winston, Jason Pape, Jackson Haynes, Carrie Davis) #18% The Jedi part 3: The Smuggler (Alan Winston, Andrew Link, Carrie Davis, Josh Hadachek, Jason Pape) #16% Star Wars Stop-Motion Theater 2: The Bounty Hunters (Alan Winston, Jason Pape, Carrie Davis, Will Black) #06% The Jedi part 2: The Dark Jedi (Alan Winston, Jackson Haynes, Carrie Davis, Josh Hadachek)